Mazanas Robadas
by Mandy07
Summary: Hay solo una cosa que Annie no puede tener, la necesita desesperadamente y luchará contra sí misma hasta obtenerla. Un deseo prohibido que es capaz de moverla contra la moral y sus otros planes. /Sashannie/


Annie estaba acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que quería, si no se lo daban por las buenas lo tomaba por las malas y si eso no funcionaba, entonces lo conseguía en otra parte. Pero esta vez quería algo que no podría conseguir por las malas, ni mucho menos en otro lado y estaba tan desesperada por conseguirlo que le era imposible intentarlo de buenas maneras. No, no lo quería, lo necesitaba y no podía entender el porqué, jamás le había pasado algo similar con una cosa tan estúpida como aquella. Era un signo de debilidad y, sin embargo, no podía renunciar a su deseo de obtenerlo sin importar lo que significara ni las consecuencias que trajera.

Una noche, ya cansada de darle vueltas al asunto salió a caminar, su mente requería ser despejada y ojalá despojada de esos molestos pensamientos. El frío aire entró directo por su nariz y la hizo sentir un poco mejor, más fresca, incluso un poco más limpia. Dio algunos pasos en dirección al campo de entrenamiento y se dejó caer sobre una roca, estaba agotada mas no físicamente, cerró los ojos por un momento disfrutando el bendito silencio que la rodeaba. Y pensar que todos sus problemas eran ocasionados por una sola cosa, todos respondían a un mismo nombre y ese era…

- ¿S-sasha…?

La chica había aparecido de la nada a una velocidad impresionante, y justo cuando parecía que iba a desaparecer en la oscuridad, su pie resbaló sobre una superficie y calló de bruces al suelo. El impacto la obligó a soltar aquello que llevaba bajo el brazo, el sacó rodó y esparció algunas manzanas en el perímetro.

Sasha era una idiota, o eso era lo que Annie se repetía una y otra vez, siempre pensaba en comida y ponía una cara ridícula cada vez que algo la emocionaba. Las emociones las mostraba como si fueran algo de qué enorgullecerse y cuando se encontraba feliz el timbre de su voz subía medio tono, era molesto, todo en ella lo era. Quizás por eso pasaba tanto tiempo pensando en ella, porque era tan ridícula la idea de su existencia que ningún tipo de racionamiento lógico podía ser capaz de explicarla.

La rubia suspiró, se levantó de su asiento de manera calmada y caminó hasta detenerse justo al lado de la chica caída, no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí mirándola.

- ¡Auch!

Sasha intentó ponerse de pie a pesar de todo lo que le ardían los raspones recién adquiridos. Había notado otra presencia incluso reconocido aquella voz que la nombró, pero no tenía las energías para hablar, menos para soportar a alguien que solo abría la boca para burlarse de ella. Podía ser torpe, comilona e infantil muchas veces, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera algo de orgullo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Una mano se extendió frente a la castaña y la ayudó a levantarse, luego esa misma persona se sentó a su lado con cara de pregunta, una que no llegó pronunciar. Su ceño estaba fruncido como siempre y su rostro mostraba le típico gesto de desaprobación.

- Sí, gracias… Emm… Las manzanas, las manzanas no eran para mí. Verás, hay unos…

- No me importa

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Eso era lo más cercano que habían tenido a una conversación real y aun así había sido cortada abruptamente por ella, siempre hacía lo mismo y ni siquiera sabía la razón. Annie esquivó la mirada, no podía soportar la patética cara de la chica mirando hacia ella confundida, ya lo había arruinado todo, toda la limpieza que el aire nocturno había hecho en ella estaba arruinada.

- Entiendo que te sientas superior, pero no por eso puedes ser maleducada con el resto.

Sasha se puso de pie con dificultad y recogió el saco que había caído solo a unos metros de su lugar, una a una introdujo las manzanas que había robado. Estaba echando la última cuando sintió que le agarraban la mano derecha. Se dio vuelta y pudo ver que la otra chica la sostenía, un poco fuerte para su gusto pero sin hacerle daño. Por alguna razón no fue consciente del contacto con su piel hasta que fijó la vista, se dio cuenta que estaba fría y temblaba un poco, pero la temperatura no daba para aquella reacción. Subió la vista hasta encontrarse con una expresión ininteligible en su rostro, no hablaba, no se movía ¿acaso se había muerto? No era que le cayera muy bien, pero no por eso significaba que la odiase.

- Solo te dije maleducada, es menos que el insulto más suave que me hayas dicho.

Le dio tres golpecitos en el dorso de la mano, solo para asegurarse que todavía no tendría que lidiar con un cadáver. Justo cuando terminaba de dar el último, la mano que la sostenía se soltó como por arte de magia y escuchó un murmullo que no alcanzó a descifrar.

- ¿Por qué eres tan molesta? ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila?

Annie avanzó hasta pararse justo enfrente de la chica, le quitó el saco de las manos y lo dejó caer. Respiraba pesado, el aire lo sentía más denso de lo normal y la mitad de sus acciones parecían ejecutadas por alguien más, realmente no había querido decir eso, quizás lo había hecho por costumbre. Subió su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y la recorrió suavemente con un dedo, era una textura desconocida, suave, cálida, le provocaba la necesidad de recorrerla completamente, de sentirla de otra forma.

Sasha no se movió, estaba paralizada. Lo que Annie hacía era totalmente contrario a lo que decía y de alguna forma su inconsecuencia le impedía reaccionar al respecto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar, no pudo oponer resistencia, su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. De pronto sintió calor, no en su mejilla, sino en todo su cuerpo. Estaba rodeada, atrapada, era prisionera de su abrazo ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien tenerla cerca? Debía recordar que era una maldita que le había hecho la vida imposible por meses, mantener en mente lo malvada que era, pero no podía, de alguna forma nunca había podido llegar a odiarla y ahora se estaba rindiendo completamente.

El calor subió completamente a sus mejillas y se transformó en sonrojo en el momento en que sus labios rozaron. Casi por reflejo respondió el beso y el roce se volvió cada vez más profundo, más intenso, el abrazo se había vuelto completamente mutuo.

Annie había conseguido lo que quería, pero tenía claro que con una vez no bastaría. Sabía que ese era y seguiría siendo el nombre de todos sus problemas. Sasha, la estúpida chica patata.


End file.
